U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,240 discloses a video and graphics display system which compensates for video tearing caused by reading graphics data from a shared buffer faster than video data is stored into the shared buffer. The video data is arranged in video fields comprising scan lines of pixel data. A processor determines the scan line of overtake of reading graphics data from the buffer at a rate faster than storing video data of a current video field into the buffer. A generator provides at least one video scan line as an interpolation of at least one scan line of the current video field stored in the shared buffer and of at least one scan line of a previous video field stored in the shared buffer. A multiplexer receives video scan lines from the shared buffer and from the generator and provides the video scan lines from the shared buffer to a display if there is no scan line of overtake and provides the interpolated video scan lines from the generator to the display if there is a scan line of overtake.